(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a single-axial precision measuring apparatus, and more particularly, to a measuring apparatus for measuring apertures and planar measurements of circuit board films or finished products. Apart from optical lock-point guidance and computerized linear measuring, the single-axial precision measuring apparatus also adopts vacuum suction and a multi-sectional flattening mechanism for fixing without damaging the films or boards, while also overcoming curvatures and warps in the boards. The single-axial precision measuring apparatus additionally has a temperature compensation/adjustment device for avoiding material variations due to temperature changes, and thus minimizing measurement errors.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Manufacturing process of prior circuit boards includes tasks such as drawing masters, films and production boards, and drilling. Present circuit designs of circuit boards are and becoming smaller and more accurate, and are even divided into various tiers. In addition,  subsequent tasks namely drilling and inserting electronic components are completed using high-speed automated equipments. Therefore, precision measuring of various measurements of the films and production boards are certainly quite crucial.
However, when using a prior measuring apparatus for two-dimensional or three-dimensional measurements, surfaces of circuit boards or films to be measured are placed to face upward. A charge coupled device (CCD) camera is disposed above a table for enlarging the circuit boards or films, which are then positioned and measured in coordination with naked eye; artificial visional errors are hence frequently incurred. Furthermore, pictures are taken by the CCD camera in a downward direction, and measurement results are likely affected due to errors in focal lengths caused by different thicknesses of the circuit boards or films. Above all, when disposing a camera above a table, errors of measurement accuracy is further worsened by curvatures and warps in the plates in the lack of flattening mechanisms.